Solidarity
by Lexie Jayne
Summary: Twelve years after the events of IWRY, someone new decides to reunite her parents


*~Penny~*  
I have never met my father. All I have of his is a battered business card that read 'Angel Investigations'. In my life time, I have rang the phone numbered embossed on the card, but the phoneline has been disconnected for years. But if he did answer the phone, I wouldn't know what to say. Because no one has told me about him.   
  
My mum and I live with my grandmother, Joyce. My grandmother hates me. I have never called her anything but Joyce. Most of my friends have grandmothers who give them money for chocolate and let them watch the late night horror movie. My grandmother makes me water her stupid roses and help unpack stupid, ugly, heavy pieces of art for the dumb gallery.  
  
Joyce and I argued a lot - about anything I wanted to do - go to the movies, what books I read, messes I made and music I listened to. Oh, the friends I make, my school work and when I upset mum (usually this is her fault, but is so embarrassed, she yells at yours truly.)  
  
By the time I was 12, I had learnt a lot. First of all, my mother had me when she was barely 19 years old. She hated being a teen mother, and pretty much dumped me on Joyce. She's now dating this moron called Riley. I'll tell you about him later. Ugh. He calls me Penelope (still. Everyone else gave that up when I was 5) and played 'Daddy'. Ugh.  
  
At the age I am now (12 years old, people) I also know one more thing. My mother resents me. Like a burden on a person with too many burdens already. Tara treats me like a child and Giles treats me as if I'm one huge mistake. I'm very smart mouthed around them. And Willow gives me nasty glares every so often.   
  
Anyway, I'm on the landing, upstairs and suddenly, the world exploded. Proverbially, I mean.   
  
"God you treat Penny badly!" That's Xander.  
  
"What?" Mum.  
  
"I'm with Xander." Aunty Anya  
  
"What s this? All I did was mention I was going to a movie with Riley!" Jeepers, Mum's angry.  
  
"All you do is spend time with Riley! Penny is your daughter, Buffy. Treat her with respect!" Xander's also reaching a certain level of madness.  
  
"She's twelve years old, she doesn't need respect! She's the one that caused my life to suddenly stop! She was an accident and she can at least allow me to have a life!"  
  
That really hurt, Mum. I'm actually in the house and you say those things. I put up with your mother treating me like a serious disaster. And now you admit you don't love me.  
  
One thing I pride myself on is the fact I do not cry. I 'rarely show any emotion', according to Giles.   
  
"If you resent her that much, Buffy, send her to Angel - she's his daughter! I bet he'd actually look at her!" Okay, Xander has passed anger and into the next unknown level.  
  
"No. She's never, ever meeting him. It'll make the transition easier if I get married," Mum is obviously upset, but I don't care. I know she's had a lot to deal with, but so have I. Especially with her boyfriend, Riley, around. My god, he barely classifies as a human being he's so boring and gross. He is in a league of his own.  
  
My room is this tiny, old store room. A few of Joyce's rather dismal paintings hang on the ways. My bed is two old mattresses on top of each other. My books are jumbled together in an old packing box and my wardrobe doesn't have a door - just a curtain. Mum keeps saying that we'll get a place of our own and I'll have the nicest room of all. Sometimes, my mum is the tinsiest bit mentally challenged - we'll never move out.   
  
I flop on my bed, annoyed. I have an essay due on Monday and I haven't even chosen the topic. And I'd have to ask to have a go on Joyce's computer and that alone would take a year.   
  
I wish my Dad was here.  
  
No, I don't. I don't need anyone. I think my mum needs him. I just need someone to be there when I play basketball, to tell me I'm beautiful and to actually care where I've been. I mean, last year, I had a game on at 7 p.m. Dana's mum dropped me over at the courts, but I had to walk home. Alone. In the dark. At age 11. I really hate them both for that. I was so frightened. That fear is still with me today, when I'm alone in the dark.  
  
Dana's room is excellent. She has a proper bed, with a quilt her mum made, matching curtains. Her wardrobe has mirrors on them And she has all these framed pictures she did when she was little. My old pictures are pinned up on my bulletin board, my Mum never wanting to see them. When I was really little, all she did was cry. A lot. I guess what I really want is my mum. A proper mum who watches my basketball and reads over my homework.  
  
And one who doesn't cry herself to sleep.  
  
  
***  
School was really bad today. Infact, bad just doesn't quite cut it. It was damn horrible.  
  
I didn't do that stupid essay and my teacher practically had a heart attack. That I was lazy and all. So, I had to do lines at lunchtime. Dana did half of them for me, though.   
  
Anyway, I'm heading to Sunnydale Park, to train. It's not as if anything exciting will be going on at home- Joyce might make me wash the car again - that was my definition of Hell, thank you, world.  
  
Oh no. Willow's come to pick me up. Something really bad must've happen. Like majorly bad. Willow just doesn't like me. I really don't care why - she doesn't seem like an overly likable kinda gal.  
  
"Penny!" Oh dear, she's smiling at me. Something bad. "Your mum sent me."  
  
Why? As if she cares if I get picked up or not. "Why?" I echo my thoughts. "I'm going to train at the park - you know, my basketball?"  
  
"Don't be silly, Pen," Willow smiles at me. It's something horrible. "And since when have you played basketball?"  
  
Oh my god. Willow is truly a ditz. "For almost 3 years now, Willow," I said dryly. "And why does Mum wanted me picked up. I mean, she believes that the walk home will do me good," I smile at her.  
  
Willow shakes her head. "Penny, your mum has the best news!"  
  
I sigh. "I finally get my own computer?" I smile.  
  
"That's not a proper guess," Willow pouts.  
  
"Dad's come back," I ask, a tiny bit hopeful.  
  
"That will never happen," Willow looks at me, as we turn into our drive way.  
  
"I dunno," I sling my backpack on my bag and run up the front steps. Unlocking the door, I notice the entire gang sitting around, drinking champagne.  
  
"Who died?" I ask, tossing my basketball in the corner.  
  
"Oh, excellent news!" Joyce is looking like all her Christmases have come at once.  
  
Mum is smiling...which only means one thing. Oh yeah. Captain Cornboy is in the room. Ugh. Seriously? I hope he never has kids, because his genetic make up is gross.  
  
"Darling, the best news!" Mum stands up.  
  
"I'm still seriously hoping that it's my very own computer," I said, trying to hide my panic.  
  
"Riley and I are getting married!"  
  
Oh my dear god. I think my heart has stopped. Him? You're marrying the Slug King?  
  
"That's right, Pigtails!" Riley reaches out and pulls one of my pigtails. I usually do my blond hair in pigtails, makes me look prettier. But, I swear, I will wear a ponytail from now on.  
  
I reach up and pull my pigtails out. I open my mouth to say something. How could this have gone so horribly wrong? I think I might actually cry.  
  
Nah. the Slimy Toad isn't worth the embarrassment.  
  
But I waited far too long to destroy him. Which means I must take some seriously drastic measures.  
  
"Ummmm," I smile weakly. "I've gotta get to basketball training - and I now need to wash my hair." I hear Xander and Anya snort with laughter behind me, as I make my way upstairs.  
  
Of all the surprises Mum dumps on me, it has to be this.   
  
****  
Okay. It's after midnight and I've worked out a plan. Operation Destroy Riley. I'll have to wag school tomorrow, which means, Anya will have to write me a note for the teacher. Well, maybe Dad will after the plan works.  
  
Optimism is the key. I hope.  
  
I need to make a phone call to London, but if I wake Mum or Joyce up, I'll have dug my own grave. I creep down the hall, to Mum's room, to close her door; Mum is an uber light sleeper.  
  
Then I noticed something - Mum's room was empty. Oh, the furniture was still there but my mum was there in the not sense. Absent from her room. Well, curious, I made my way downstairs.  
  
A light was on in the kitchen, and Mum, Riley and Joyce were sitting around the kitchen table, drinking coffee.  
  
"....Well, we might move to Iowa, but there aren't many good schools there for Penny," Mum looked unsure of herself.  
"Penelope is 12 years old, Buffy," the King of Slime patted her shoulder. "A few years of boarding school would do her the world of good. Start her on a musical instrument, ballet lessons and painting. Drop the basketball and playing computer games. She needs to be shaped into a proper young lady."  
  
Proper young lady my ass. Whoops, bad word. Thank god Joyce can't hear my thoughts. But boarding school? I'm not going to be turned into a..a...a lady. And as if you'd ever see me in a dress, let alone a tutu!  
  
Breathe in and out, Penny. I just need to make those phone calls and out 'vermin' problem will be taken care of.  
  
I crept back upstairs, snatching the phone from the hallway table. Punching in the number, I listened to the rings. One ring. Two rings. Oh, Dawn, please answer!  
  
"Hi, Dawn speaking," came my aunt's cheerful voice.  
  
Okay, cool. Did you know that when I first discovered vampires, witches and the whole 'Hellmouth' deal, everyone else tried to cover it up? But Dawn marched in and told me everything - including the fact, that she is not human, just a lot of powerful energy molded into human form. And one of these days, the mold would break and Dawn Summers will never have existed.   
  
"Aunty Dawn!" I whisper happily.  
  
"Penny! What's up? It's like midnight in Sunnydale? Is it Mum or Buffy?" she sounded worried.  
  
"Worse. Mum's marrying Riley," I spoke very quietly.  
  
"Riley? Oh, you have to be kidding!" Dawn sounded horrified.  
  
"Yes. Riley is whisking Mum off to Iowa and me to boarding school. I don't wanna wear a tutu," I whined.  
  
"Penny, calm down. Why did you ring me?" she spoke calmly.  
  
"I need you, Spike and Faith here if my plan is going to work. In Sunnydale," I hissed.  
  
"What plan, Penny?" Dawn sounds reprimanding now.  
  
"To, um, reunite Mum and my Dad," I winced.  
  
"Penny! Your mum finally finds happiness and you want to ruin it for her?" Dawn sounds mad.  
  
"Nooo," I say, sort of disappointed with Dawn's reaction. "Xander and Anya told me all about how Mum and Dad broke up and all and I know she still loves him."  
  
"Penny, has anyone ever told you how much you do not look like Angel?" Dawn sighed. "You look a lot like Buffy."  
  
"No! Stop it Dawn! Xander told me all about 'the crew from L.A.' Aunty Cordelia and Dad and Wesley and Gunn... he still visits them! He was the first one who was ever honest with me! After you broke the news about the slaying, Xander filled in the gaps. I know if Mum marries Riley, she'll miss out on a chance with Dad! I'll miss out on my chance with Dad," my voice petters out and I listen to Dawn's breathing.  
  
"Fine! I'll help you. I never liked Riley much anyway. Look, I'll call Spike and Faith for you, considering it's almost 1 am in the morning over there. I'll email you, okay Penny?"  
  
"Okay Dawn. You're the best aunty ever!" I cried out, pushing the off button. I tossed the phone onto my desk and crawled into bed. Man, I was tired. Just me and six blissful hours of sleep.  
  
Suddenly Joyce bursts in. "Penelope, I know you are awake!" she announced, switching on my light and pulling back my blankets. I hugged my stuffed rabbit to my chest and squinted.  
  
"Joy-ce," I whined, rubbing my eyes. "I've been asleep for a-ges. I'm c-old."  
  
"Do not lie, Penelope," Joyce spat. "I know you were on the telephone."  
  
I glare at my grandmother. Being called 'Penelope' always makes me feel guilty.   
  
"It was the wrong number," I yawned. "Some prank call. The ringer was on low, so you mustn't have heard it. I answered it and hung up."  
  
"Then why is my address book on your desk," Joyce demanded, holding up the offending book.  
  
I was stuck. Telling the truth was out of the question. Oh god....   
  
"I.. wanted to write....a ...a letter! To my dear, dear Aunty Dawn," I smiled sweetly.  
  
Joyce glared at me. "Why write a letter at midnight! Oh, Penelope! I..." Suddenly Mum walked in.  
  
"Pen? Is something wrong, Mum?" My mother looked around. "Its one in the morning, leave Penny alone. She's got school in the morning. Are you okay, Penny?" My Mum sits on my bed. This is all new to me, since Mum never tucks me in.  
  
Joyce storms from the room, shutting the door. Mum smoothes my hair against my pillow. Uh oh.  
  
"This is an excellent thing, me marrying Riley," Mum smiled. "He's taking us to France this summer! Imagine it Pen! This is excellent! We'll have to make some sacrifices, but it'll be okay, now. Mum was right. Always right," Mum sighs, her eyes welling up with tears.  
  
There's silence. Then I open my mouth, which has suddenly become dry. "W-What about Dad?"  
  
Mum gave me a sharp look. "Oh, Pen," she sighed. "I love him very much, but it's not meant to be. Riley will save us from Sunnydale and my interfering mother. No, get some sleep, I'll drop you off at school in the morning."  
  
I stared after her, as she made her way to her room. As she turned out the light and closed the door, I buried my face in my pillow. Maybe I am an interfering 12 year old! I have never felt so guilty. Maybe I should've left her and Riley alone.  
  
But I bet she still cries tonight.  
  
***  
You don't actually think I went to school the next day? Puh-lease. I walked around to Anya and Xander's place, told them the plan and slept on the lounge all day. It's nice and soft.  
  
"Okay," Xander began, when I woke up. "Can you please explain the plan again, Penny?"  
  
I nodded and sat up. "Okay. We get Faith, Dawn and Spike in town, right? Okay, Mum and Cordelia are close aren't they?" I asked, hopefully.  
  
Anya and Xander exchanged looks. "Cordelia um kinda dislikes Buffy," Xander said gently.  
  
I swore, and Anya whacked the back of my head. "Ow! Why'd you do that? I demanded.  
  
"Not a word that you will ever repeat, Penny," Anya retorted.  
  
"Well, we need everyone here - especially the crew from L.A. And we need to get Riley out of town," I sighed. "This plan seemed so much better at midnight!"  
"No, it's an excellent plan," Anya sat next to me, smiling. "We just need to clear up some of the finer details of the plan. Because, god knows Riley's picked on Xander and I enough since College."  
  
I grinned. "Okay. So, we need at least a week Riley-free and Angel has to be here," I nodded.  
  
"There are two problems, Pen," Xander groaned.  
  
"What?" I asked.  
  
"One, how do we get rid of Riley," he sighed  
  
"And the other?" Anya asked, getting up to get some sodas.  
  
"How do we break the news to Angel? 'Hey, buddy, this is Penny -your daughter!" Xander through up his hands. Anya snorted with laughter.  
  
I refused to be amused. "That's where Faith, Cordelia and Dawn come in," I pull my notebook out. "Angel will most likely ask who's daughter I am, Dawn will say 'You don't know?', Cordelia will act shocked and sad and Faith will look up and say, 'She's your daughter.'"  
  
Xander nodded. Anya walked back in and handed me a cold drink. "Okay, that solves one problem," She nodded. "But how do we dispose of Riley?"  
  
"Hmmm." We all thought about this for a moment.   
  
Xander grinned. "It's obvious! But it's risky," he warned us.  
  
"Just spit it out," I grinned.  
  
"We'll ask Riley to hire Anya as his new secretary - he fired his yesterday. We'll tell him a huge sob story about us being broke - the Bronze isn't making us much profit, these days," my Uncle's eyes were sparkling with amusement.  
  
Aunty Anya caught onto the plan. "I'll give him a false business message - to New York, or somewhere - and he'll be long gone."  
  
"Precisely," Xander and Anya looked at me in approval.  
  
I chewed my lip. "I'm only twelve, but when Riley works out its a fib, won't he fly straight back home?"  
  
Anya's shoulders slumped. "Duh! Of course he will!"  
I glanced at the clock. "I better go - Mum might work out I skipped school today - Ahn, can you ring my school?"  
  
Anya nodded. "We're coming over for pizza later on, anyways. We'll see you later, Pen."  
  
"Yeah - I'll ring Faith and Spike," Xander nodded and then looked confused. "Why is Spike coming?"  
  
I gave my Uncle a 'duh' look. "Because Riley implanted Spike with the microchip? And besides, Angel is Spike's sire."  
  
Xander laughed, shaking his head. "You're one of a kind, Penny."  
  
I grinned at him. "I know."  
  
****  
I made it home ten minutes late. Mum was flicking through wedding dress magazines, and Joyce was on the telephone.  
  
"You're a bit late today, Pen," Mum looked up.  
  
"I, uh, was talking to Dana," I lied. "Have you chosen a dress yet?"  
  
"No, nothing in particular. I got an interesting phone call today, Penelope," Mum looked up.  
  
Oh, dear. My teacher didn't call her to tell I wasn't at school, did she? I twirled one of my pigtails around my hand and tried to look innocent.  
  
"Your teacher rang me - apparently you haven't handed in two essays. She's concerned your basketball is interfering in your studies," Mum looked at me, wanting an explanation.  
  
"Someone...kinda...stole it," I said, horrified I was lying.  
  
"What about the second one?" Mum said, looking a bit mad.  
  
"I handed it in, honest," I said, widening my eyes. "Ms Grey must've misplaced it; she did that to Tori's maths book just today." Okay, now smile sweetly and go into the kitchen.  
  
"Okay, Pen, I'll write you a note about that. Your grandmother has left you some cake in the kitchen."  
  
Thank you, Lord. I thought I was mincemeat. Ms Grey caught me at a weak moment. But, luckily, she's a bit absent minded and is always disorganized.  
  
I ate my cake, which was chocolate and raspberry (and really yummy) and raced upstairs, to change from my school uniform. I pulled on some jeans, sneaker and a sweatshirt and raced downstairs.  
  
"Mum? I'm going to Dana's," I called.  
  
"Why?" Mum called back. Jeez, two days ago, Mum couldn't have cared if I was planning to hitchhike to New Jersey, but all of a sudden, why am I making the trip two streets away? Sigh.  
  
"Basketball training together," I called, grabbing my ball and looking at my watch. 4:07. If I run, I can get the homework of Dana before she goes to ballet. Then I can have a quick stop at Sunnydale Park..   
  
"Okay. As long as you're back before it gets dark," Mum replies. "And we're having pizza!"  
  
I walk out the door and around the corner and then break into a run. We live on Revello Drive, and Dana lives three streets away, on Angeles Avenue. It's kinda fancy.  
  
I'm completely out of breathe by the time I arrive at Dana's. She's all ready for ballet and warns me we'll have to be quick.  
  
"What is it, Pen?" she asks, leading me to her room. "Where were you today?"  
  
"Busy," I replied. "I need the homework. What is it?"  
  
"Um, three pages in our maths book. Do you have yours?" Dana asks, pulling hers out. I shake my head. "Oh, damn you, Penny! My ballet teacher will be furious if I miss a lesson."  
  
I stomp my foot. "Fine then, Dana. I thought you'd at least help me. I'll have to run over to the school and get it. What time does Mr Nabbit lock up?"  
  
"5 p.m. After sports training. Look, I'll just tell Mum I'd much rather go to the park tonight. She'll be pleased; I never go to the park." Dana races from her room.  
  
Dana Healey is my closest friend. She's very 'cutesy'. Short, brown hair cut just under her ears and she's really thin. She only does ballet. She never leaves the house to do anything active.  
  
"Mum says okay. Let me change and we'll go." Dana races back in and pulls tracksuit pants and a spray jacket over her leotard. She's wearing sneakers.  
  
"So why weren't you at school today, Pen? And if you're absent, Ms Grey doesn't expect you to hand the homework in," Dana complained as we ran the nine blocks to the school.  
  
"That's just it, Dan. Mum thought I was at school," I push open the gate and we charge to the locker area.  
  
"You wagged?" Dana is completely scandalized. "Why?"  
  
"I'm trying to reunite my mum and dad," I pulled my maths book from my locker. "Come on, we need to get outta here."  
  
"Penny, stop," Dana is looking mad. "Don't do anything stupid. I know you Pen, you're awfully sure of yourself. It's as if you believe you can do anything."  
  
I looked back at her, angry. "Fine, I won't do anything. But if I don't, I move to Iowa. Does that make it better?"  
  
Dana's eyes widened. "Iowa?" she squeaked. "How can I help to reunite your parents?"  
  
"I dunno, but we really need to get outta here," I opened the locker door and we dove from the building, around the corner and saw our headmaster.  
  
"Cripes, we're in trouble now, Pen," Dana was trembling. I look at my clock. It's almost 5.   
  
Mr Nabbit rounds the corner and sees us. "Penelope! Dana! What brings you to the school this late in the day?" he stares at me.  
  
"Forgotten homework, Sir. And we needed to use the computers. But, I need to get home," I stand up.   
  
"Sorry, girls," Mr Nabbit smiles at us. "If you're at school early tomorrow, I can let you into the computer lab?"  
  
We nod and get the hell out of school.  
  
"That was so close, Pen," Dana's looking frightened. "And it's getting dark."  
  
I nod. "I've gotta be home pronto," I shiver. The sun is fading pretty fast. And I don't particularly want to meet a vampire on my way home.   
  
We walk back to Dana's house, me praying that Mrs Healey will drive me home and Dana whining about it getting dark.  
  
It's really dark by the time we reach Angeles Avenue. There are two ways to get to Dana's house - a shortcut through the cemetery or around the playground.  
  
"Lets go through the cemetery, Pen. It's too cold for me," Dana nods.  
  
I look at the cemetery. "Uh , uh. No way in hell," I say fiercely. Walking through a grave yard a 6:30 is the perfect way to meet a nasty, bitey person.  
  
"Penny!" Dana stomps her foot. "Are you scared of the ghosts?"  
  
"No. I'm scared of the muggers. Or the gangs on PCP," I reply and continue walking.  
  
"Penelope! You're twelve! You don't even know was PCP is," Dana yelled. I ran back over and clamped my hand over her mouth. What if a vampire heard her?   
  
"Lets go the long way," I say. Dana shakes her head.  
  
"If we run through the cemetery, we'll be fine. Right?" Before I can refuse, she charges off. Soon, Dana disappears from my view all together and I get scared. Why am I such an interfering bit of gear? This is horrible. And it's damned freezing.  
  
I hear a shriek from the direction Dana went and a cold feeling washes over me. Not Dana. She's fine. I hope.  
  
I race into the cemetery, keeping an eye out for fresh graves. Dana, where are you? It's useless, considering Dana was wearing grey clothes. I need to get home and tell Mum.  
  
Suddenly, someone jumps in front of me. His face.... I screamed, good and loud and raced away. It's too dark to see where that thing went. I can see the lights of the Healey house from here. I'm beginning to relax as I charge towards their back gate. I unlatch the gate and run around the front, to see a worried Mrs Healey, a hysterical Mum and a very angry Riley.  
  
"Penny!" Mum flings her arms around me. "What happened?"  
  
"Some guy ... i-in the cemetery," I whisper.  
  
"What were you doing, walking the streets at this hour, Penelope?" Mrs Healey asked, demanded, really.  
  
"I went to school to get some forgotten homework," I murmured, looking at the ground.  
  
"Where is this homework?" Riley demands. I suddenly realize I've dropped my Maths book.  
  
"I-I must've dropped it when that guy jumped out at me. Or when Dana ran off," I said.  
  
"Penny didn't need to get the homework," Dana piped up. "Ms Grey doesn't expect us to do homework if we weren't at school."  
  
Thank you, Dana Healey. Now, I'm angry.  
  
"But, Penny was at school," Mum looks confused.  
  
"I was a bit ill and the Nurse called Xander, because you were busy. I spent the day there," I say.   
  
"I think maybe it's time, you took Penelope home," Mrs Healey glares at Mum and whisks Dana inside.  
  
The car ride home is quiet. Riley is mad at me (not that he had the right) and Mum is still upset.  
  
Joyce yells at me a bit for lying and then the rest of the gang arrives.  
  
"Pizza's here," Xander announces. After seeing my sulky, slightly guilty expression, he swallows.  
  
"What happened?" Willow asks Mum, going to her side.  
  
"Penny ran into a vampire," Riley put his hand on Mum's shoulder.  
  
"Is she okay?" Tara asks in concern - for Mum, not me.  
  
"Hullo? I'm sitting here, very much alive," I snap, my voice laced with sarcasm.  
  
"If I were you, Penelope, I'd be very quiet," Joyce's voice is sharp and full of malice.  
  
I roll my eyes and make my way upstairs. For a nice, warm bubble bath.  
  
***  
It's barely 7:30 in the morning and I'm waiting for the early bus. I was up early for two reasons - Joyce is still mad at me (Mum and I talked about it and everything is fine) and I need to use the computer lab.  
  
I'm reading a book, clutching the 'Angel Investigations' card, using it as a bookmark. Only one other girl takes this bus to my school - Sasha. She's in the other sixth grade class.  
  
"Hey, Pen," she smiles. "Why are you on the early bus?"  
  
"My grandmother is mad with me and I need to use the computer lab," I smile, cold.  
  
"Cool. I've got swimming training." Yuck. How can she even think of hopping into the pool when its this cold?  
  
The bus pulls up and I notice Dana is on it. I ignore her and take a seat up the front.  
  
"Penny? Look, I'm sorry about last night," She pleads. "I still wanna help."  
  
I glare at her. "Do you understand how much trouble you got me into?"  
  
"No. But I'm extra sorry," she winces. "I'll buy you something from the canteen."  
  
I roll my eyes. "Fine. We need to go straight to Mr Nabbit's office - we'll put our bags in our lockers later on."  
  
Dana nods and we wait until we reach Sunnydale Academy. You see, both Dana and I attend Sunnydale Primary School, three blocks away. But our bus takes a detour to SHS and we'd never make it to the lab, so we ran the rest of the way.  
  
"It's too cold to run, Pen," Dana calls, as we cut through someone's yard and climb over the day care center's fence. It's attached to our school, so it's not completely wrong. It's just the quickest way to get to Mr Nabbit's office.  
  
Mr Nabbit is enjoying a cup of coffee when Dana and I burst in.  
  
"Girls! You'd like me to unlock the computer lab, am I right?" we nod and we follow him to the lad - across the hall.  
  
We settle at the computer, tossing our bags and books in a pile. Mr Nabbit goes to leave, but notices something on the floor.   
  
"Penelope, is this yours?" His voice is strange. I nod.   
  
"It's where my dad worked when I was born," I reply. He stares at the card.  
  
"Penelope, y-your father is Angel, right?" His expression has gone all weird as well.  
  
"That's right," I double take and spin around to face him. Dana's watching all this with a 'fish expression' on her face. "Do you know him Mr Nabbit?"  
  
"Y-yes, I do," Mr Nabbit chuckled. "He got me out of a sticky spot and I...I thought we were the best of friends. But he helped me out a lot of times."  
  
I feel sick to my stomach. "He doesn't work there anymore," I manage to say. "The phone line has been disconnected for years."  
  
Mr Nabbit examines the card and nods. "That'd be right - that building was blown up a year after he moved to L.A. His current residence is the Hyperion Hotel - why, I visited him just last weekend." Silence. "If-If you'd like, Penelope, I can ring him for you."  
  
****  
After Mr Nabbit's offer, I almost passed out. He knows my Dad. For me, it's always been Mum's friends who know Dad; no one else spoke of him. But of course he must have other friends. It's like, duh.  
  
I was kind of in shock when I went to class - I barely remember what we looked up when we got online.   
  
"Please get out your Maths books," Ms Grey announced. Uh oh.  
  
I raised my hand. "Yes, Penelope?" Ms Grey smiled at me. "Feeling better?"  
  
"Excellent," I grimaced. "Ms Grey, I came to school yesterday afternoon to pick up my homework and was almost mugged. I dropped my maths book."  
  
"Well, I'll have to order you a new one, unless someone hands it into the school, Penelope. You may be able to begin one of those essays you have not done."  
  
I tried - I had the pen and the paper out and all, but everything Mr Nabbit had told me had hit me hard. I kinda felt like I was floating. Numb. Not good or bad. I guess my Dad has always been fictional in my eyes. I mean, I knew he existed, but he didn't? Do you get it? Cause I sure don't.  
  
I made it to recess and went straight to Mr Nabbit's office, ignoring Dana's calls.  
  
"Penelope. I half expected you would return. Take a seat," Mr Nabbit smiled kindly at her.  
  
I looked at the carpet. "M-Mr Nabbit, I don't really know why I came back, I'm in shock," I looked at him.  
  
"I can call him for you," Mr Nabbit reached for the phone. "Just say the word, Pen."  
  
I shook my head. "He doesn't know I exist," I replied.  
  
Mr Nabbit nodded. "I'm aware of that fact." There was a pause and Mr Nabbit pulled something from his desk. "Penelope, I think maybe you should take this and have a think. If you need anything, come and talk to me. I can make an appointment with the counselor, if you wish."  
  
It was a photograph of four men and a woman. One was wearing glasses, one was black and one was laughing. Mr Nabbit was laughing as well. The woman had long brown hair and was grinning like anything. They seemed like such a welcoming bunch. But very close. Just by the way they stood together.  
  
"Which one is Angel?" Which one is my father?  
  
Mr Nabbit pointed out the tallest, the one laughing. I nodded and slipped in my pocket.  
  
"Thank you," I nodded. "I've got to get to class." I stood up and made my way back to the classroom.  
  
****  
I wanted desperately to go home after my second conversation with Mr Nabbit, but Ms Grey refused to let me go to the nurse. Apparently, all I needed was a dose of fresh air. And to get fresh air I had to deliver this weeks newsletter to all the classes - with Dana.  
  
All Dana did was whine. I mean, she is a close friend, but she can be such a sucking up little brat sometimes.   
  
Just as we were trekking around the last building, Dana opened her mouth again.  
  
"Penny, what did Mr Nabbit say when you went there at recess," she asked quietly. This was the topic I was avoiding, Dan!  
  
"He just told me I should probably talk to someone," I shrugged, as we trudged into the kindergarten room and left a pile of newsletters.  
  
"Well the counselor is a nice lady," Dana nodded, with a patronizing smile on her face. Dana would know this; she has an appointment with the counselor every Wednesday.  
  
"Yes, well," I nodded. "Come on, we've finished with the newsletter - I want to get back to class."  
  
Dana nodded and followed me out. "Maybe you should meet your Dad, Penny," she said. "I mean, you are a bit messed up; maybe that would help."  
  
I span around to face her. "Dana, I'm not the one who has a weekly appointment with the counselor! But then, if you lived with my mum and Joyce, you'd be messed up too!"  
  
I was spitting mad at her - I'm not exactly sure why I was so mad, but hey, lets move on, shall we?  
  
School sort of passed in a blur from then on. I completely ignored Dana. Which gave me a sick pleasure, I must admit.  
  
Anyway, I went straight home, no 'dawdling to play basketball'. I needed to think - maybe with Faith or Spike. I had a sneaking suspicion that Mum would be out - most likely with Willow or Riley. Joyce would be out somewhere, gloating over her daughter's good fortune (and probably trying to decided on a boarding school for me...)  
  
What I wasn't expecting was Faith, Spike and Dawn to have arrived. Xander and Anya were talking to them outside the house.  
  
"Hey, it's my favourite niece!" Dawn hugged me.  
  
"I'm your only niece," I smile. It's a old joke between us. I wrap my arms around Faith's waist. "Hey Faith, Spike." Spike was puffing on a cigarette, grinning evilly.  
  
"Hey, chit," he grinned at me. "Xander and Anya have filled us in."  
  
Okay, let me do some explaining. Spike is my Dad's childe. I know Faith blackmailed Tara into performing a spell so Spike could stand in the sunlight. I have a feeling Faith and Spike are a couple. Dawn has this boyfriend, Gary. I'm not sure where he is at the moment, I'll have to ask her.  
  
"Cool," I smiled. "Um, why are we standing outside?"  
  
Dawn gave us a sheepish grin. "Everyone else is out and I don't have a house key."  
  
I rolled my eyes and pulled mine out of my pocket. "Joyce wouldn't have even thought about leaving the house if she knew you were back, Dawn," I said, dumping my backpack on the lounge.  
  
Anya shook her head at Dawn. "You didn't even tell your Mum, did you?" she said, trying to look stern.  
  
Dawn winced. "Nope. Mum is so interfering these days. Now, lets get some coffee and cake, and we'll discuss how to get Sir Broodalot and the crew in Sunnydale, with a legitimate excuse - reason."  
  
Faith nodded. "I think Riley is a slimey ..."  
  
"Faith, there are children here," Xander looked at her, with a glare. I had no idea what they were talking about and followed Dawn into the kitchen. I turned around.  
  
"I might have forgotten to mention this," I gave them my best 'fake' smile. "If this backfires, it'll be a old day in hell before I move to Iowa."  
  
"Iowa?"  
  
"You've got to be kidding!"  
  
"This is serious, you were right in calling us."  
  
"I told you Riley was a slimy...."  
  
"Faith! Penny isn't in her teens yet!"  
  
Oh, yeah, I can see how this plan is foolproof. It's a shame I've got a comedy act to help me. Iowa, here I come.  
  
****  
Okay, so we've worked it out. Unfortunately I think Joyce heard half the conversation. She is seriously out to get me - that woman is evil.  
  
Faith and Spike are in their room (the attic was long ago redecorated and changed into two guest rooms and a bathroom) and Dawn is having a girly chat with Anya, Willow, Tara and Mum.  
  
My homework is done, and I have to persuade Joyce to sign the form to buy me a new maths book. Or I could ask Riley - he's so dense you could ask him to sign divorce papers without him realizing.  
  
But that could be used as a back up plan, if I end up in Iowa this summer.  
  
Sigh. My brain is being over worked. I think maybe a nice chat with my dear Aunty Faith will help.  
  
Faith is sprawled on the bed with a magazine and Spike is standing by the window with a cigarette. I knock and march in.  
  
"Hey Pen," Faith smiles. "What's up?"  
  
Spike is listening, I can tell. I crawl onto the bed, kicking off my sneakers. I flop down next to her, cuddling a pillow. "Faith, why...why isn't my Dad around?" I ask, thinking of the photo safely in my uniform pocket.  
  
Faith gave me a sharp look. "Pen, why do you need to know now?" she asked, quietly.  
  
"Well, his name is barely uttered in this house; it's like his name is a swear word. We never put the angel on the Christmas tree - I think that's not coincidental. And no one will tell me anything. Willow and Tara get really mad at me if I so much as hint about him," I bury my face in the pillow.  
  
Faith shook her head. "B went about this the wrong way. I would have told you everything. Your Dad was a vampire with a soul - you know that..."  
  
"His brain was affected by the fumes of his hair gel," Spike said, still looking out the window.   
  
I rolled my eyes. Faith ignored him. "He decided your Mum should have a chance at dating a 'normal' guy. If you can classify Toad Boy as normal. Anyway, she had you - in her sophomore year of college. She just never told Angel or anyone from L.A. Cordelia is to loyal to Angel and why would she even see any of the others?"  
  
I nodded. "So why is Mum so distant? I mean, she could call Dad and tell him?"  
  
"Yeah, she could. But Willow, Tara and Joyce had a lot to do with it. I remember it well. Willow was angry with Buffy for jeopodizing their lives, Tara never has an opinion of her own and to Joyce you represented the very man she loathed. You were the embodiment of the very man who...Joyce hates your father. She was the one who bullied him into leaving." Faith pulled a chocolate bar from her pocket and began ripping into it. "They put an encreasing amount of preassure on your mum. Finally Joyce told Buffy to move in with her or put you up for adoption.   
  
"Buffy was depressed and agreed to move in. She could continue with her classes and you could have a built in baby sitter. Then the Watcher's Council retired her as Slayer. Buffy doesn't show it, but being the Slayer is a major part of her. A passion of hers. When she lost that right, she sort of lost herself- and you. Especially with the prophecy..." Faith paused, looking unsure whether or not to continue.  
  
I looked at Spike, hoping he would explain. He looked away. "It wasn't much, chit. Some babble about you and how you aren't really. Personally, I think whoever wrote the prophecy was drunk."  
  
I sniggered. "Yeah, well." Something nagged in my mind, the story seemed a bit...unsure. As if it was a long list of excuses. But if Faith was trying to protect me, it must be really bad.  
  
That didn't make me feel any better.  
  
"Faith! Spike! Penny! Dinner!" Joyce called from the bottom of the stairs.  
  
I crawled off the bed and ran down. If I'm not there the minute Joyce calls, she lectures me about punctuality.  
  
Everyone was sitting around the table, a huge lasanga in the middle of the table. Mum had a glass of champagne and was laughing with Willow. Willow was twisting her fingers around a silver chain with a heart on it. Tara was smiling politely, Anya was talking animatedly with Dawn and all the men (except Xander and Spike) were absent.  
  
"How was school, Penny?" Tara asked me politely. Everyone else nodded.  
  
"Terrible," I sighed. "We're doing a project on families and I'm not sure what I should tell Ms Grey."  
  
"It's none of her business," Joyce spoke sharply. "Just use Riley."  
  
There has never been a truer statement ever spoken by the Ice Queen. Riley is merely a substitute.   
  
"Yes," I nodded, smiling.  
  
"I decided on a dress today, Pen," Mum smiled. "It's a traditional wedding gown. Tomorrow we'll go shopping for yours, okay?"  
  
Of course. I'll have to wear a *dress*. Yuck. The only dress I've ever worn is my school uniform - a blue striped dress. That's it. I hate dresses.  
  
"Can't I wear pants?" I asked, hopefully.  
  
"Not at a wedding, Penelope," Willow retorted.  
  
"Buf," Xander spoke up. "I've got a day off tomorrow - I could take Penny to L.A. for a dress - I'll take Ahn and Dawn with me, so they can make sure it's a nice dress. You can organize food or flowers."  
  
Mum nodded. "That'd be excellent, Xander. I need to organize menus and the bridesmaid dresses - Willow and Tara haven't decided on a colour for their gowns yet."  
  
"I hear tie dye is in this season," Dawn said sharply.  
  
"For your hippie 'pals' it might be Dawn, but it's just plain tacky in the real world." Mum smiled and sipped her champagne. Dawn was frowning, obviously angry with her sister.  
  
*****  
  
I went to the basketball courts early the next morning, wearing my basketball skirt and team shirt. I had a change of clothes for when Xander picked me up.   
  
Dana was walking via the courts, her poodle, Betsy, with her. Now, just a note. Betsy is the most revolting dog on the planet. But then, I personally think that all poodles should be destroyed. But Betsy is this stupid, nasty, bitey animal. Actually, calling Betsy an animal would insult every other animal.  
  
"Aren't you going to school today, Penny?" Dana asked, watching me through the ball around.  
  
"No. I'm going dress shopping for the wedding - today is the only day I can get away," I didn't look at her.  
  
"If my Mum was finally getting married, I'd be happy for her - I wouldn't be planning to ruin her life again," Dana said, tucking her hair behind her ear.  
  
I stopped in my tracks. "Dana, how can I ruin her life again if I haven't done it once?" I asked, angry.  
  
"Well, it's common knowledge your Mum didn't really want you Penny," Dana looked smug.  
  
I rolled my eyes. "Dana, no one asked your opinion. No one cares what you have to say. Now shut up and go to school." I focused on the ball once again.  
  
Dana stalked off, that rotten poodle following dutifully.  
  
I watched Dana's departing figure for awhile, feeling a barely contained sense of glee.  
  
"Hey, Pen!" Xander called from the front of his Landrover. "We haven't got all day."  
  
I returned to earth and raced over. "It's only dress shopping," I said.  
  
"No, we have another plan. The one we gave your Mother was the 'G' rated one. We are actually going to seeyourfather," Xander smiled nervously.  
  
"REALLY?" I yelped. "Why?"  
  
"Why what?" Faith asked. "I thought you wanted to meet him?"  
  
"I do. Really. But what about the plan?" I asked, feeling nervous.  
  
"Well, I thought maybe Angel should actually know about you," Anya shrugged. "Better than throwing the poor guy in head first."  
  
I nodded. I kinda wasn't ready for this. I had thought I had plenty of time. I guess I was really wrong. But this is better. I think.  
  
***  
  
I somehow fell asleep during the trip to L.A., even though I was so...hypo. Xander stopped at a petrol station and bought pretzels and soda, as we planned to have lunch in L.A.  
  
"Pen, wake up," I heard someone shake me awake.  
  
"What?" I yawned and sat up a little bit straighter. "How much longer?"  
  
Anya turned around to look at me. "Well, we did promise your mother that we'd choose you a dress and all the trimmings, so we'll go to the mall first. If that takes ages, we'll call your mother and tell her we're staying the night or something. But we need to buy your dress first," Anya smiled.  
  
I nodded. "So, what sort of dress am I getting?" I rubbed my eyes and began to redo my hair.  
  
"Well, Riley gave us strict instructions," Faith sighed. "It has to be either a dress or a skirt - no pants. Nothing cheap, short or leather."  
  
I made a face. "Well, I was hoping for some hot pink leather pants," I said sarcastically. "But, damn, Riley has over ruled me."  
  
"Well, it'll have to be a dress," Dawn said. "Because that's what Buffy has decided on."  
  
I pouted, but decided not to complain. If this plan went according to schedule, I wouldn't be attending mum and Riley's wedding - I'd be attending mum and dad's.  
  
"Okay, go get changed in the restrooms," Xander told me, as we parked the van and moved towards the mall. "Then lunch and shopping."  
  
I raced into the bathrooms, and dressed in my street clothes - a fluffy, woolen blue jumper and a pair of black jeans. Twisting a blue scrunchie in both my pigtails, I picked up my backpack and went to the foodcourt. My backpack was gorgeous - a present from Mum when I was 6. It's a teddy bear with straps.  
  
They had already bought lunch - Xander was pigging out on tacos, Faith and Dawn were sharing McDonalds and Anya was picking at a salad.  
  
"We weren't sure what you wanted," Anya smiled, handing me some money.  
  
I got myself some fish and chips and a coke and went to sit with them.  
  
"Okay, where first?" I asked, dunking a chip in some tomato sauce.  
  
"Um, David Jones," Faith nodded, waving her burger around dangerously.  
  
"What you don't get mayonnaise in my hair," Dawn warned Faith. "What about Urban Angel? Or Guess? They have some cute things."  
  
"And," Xander looked up from his 'lunch'. "Buffy said to get yourself some nice stuff - to compensate the chance of moving to Iowa."  
  
I nodded and bit into a piece of fish. After swallowing it, I spoke again. "I've also got birthday money from Willow and Tara and Giles."  
  
We all finished lunch quickly and began the dress hunt. Faith wanted me to get this short, red velvet dress, with thin straps. Xander liked a black skirt and hot pink shirt. Dawn liked a floral dress that was probably designed for a four year old.  
  
Finally, we entered Urban Angel. And I found a reasonable outfit - a short, black dress with straps about an inch thick and small hot pink flowers embroidered along the hem. It had a cream coloured white, ribbed top underneath.  
  
"It's perfect," I said to a very skeptic Anya. "It's respectable, it's girly and it's practical."  
  
Anya looked at it. "It probably is a good dress. I'll buy you something else in case in case Riley hates it."  
  
So, I got that outfit. And a navy skirt and jumper, with a white blouse. Anya also picked out navy blue stockings and matching shoes - black party shoes, with the strap across the ankle.  
  
"Oh, I hope Riley hates that skirt," I complained. "It itches."  
  
Dawn gave me a disgusted expression, that plainly said 'Is that your best excuse?'  
  
Then Anya bought me shoes to go with the black dress - black suede shops with the strap across the ankle, but these had very similar pink flowers on the strap.  
  
"Practical, as they have a rubber sole, but also pretty," Anya said to my complaints. "You also need new jeans, new sneakers and a new school uniform."  
  
So, I was dragged to the school department, where the salesgirl provided three new school dresses. She made sure they came to my knee and also bullied Aunty Anya into getting me a jumper, some new tights and a new basketball skirt.  
  
"Luckily your mother gave me her card, or Xander would have my guts," Anya said, handing me the shopping bags.  
  
"I am not happy," I announced. "I rarely wear a school dress, I never wear tights and my basketball skirt was fine - a bit faded but in good nick."  
  
Faith rolled her eyes. "What do you usually wear to school?"  
  
"My basketball skirt or tracksuit pants," I said.  
  
"Look, we'll get your sneakers and hit the road," Anya said. "Unless you want something special."  
  
"A new watch," I said quickly.   
  
"Cool," Xander nodded, pulling me towards the watch counter. For the last seven years, I've worn a dilapidated, sun warped Winnie the Pooh watch, that stops at noon/midnight.  
  
Two minutes later, I was the new owner of a hot pink Guess watch.  
  
Anya had got me a pair of blue converse sneakers and now it was time to head to Angel Investigations.  
****  



End file.
